


From Friendly Strangers To Strange Friends

by MxCAT777



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCAT777/pseuds/MxCAT777
Summary: Roman and Patton meet Virgil and Logan in a library. Roman and Patton notice there is something strange to their new friends, but decide to not ask any further. Maybe they shouldn’t have decided so…Upcoming Prinxiety and Logicality.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738174
Comments: 24
Kudos: 137





	1. We're kinda sensitive to the sun...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this is my very first fanfic! This is scary as heck and please. Please, leave constructive criticism, because I need it. A lot. Not sure how this is gonna go, but we'll see.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman meets Virgil and Logan in a library on a hot day in June.

There were very few people in the library. Roman walked in and went to the shelf with reserved books. He had received the message that his book had arrived from another library a few days ago and had finally found time to pick it up. But he couldn’t find his book, even though it was quite large. It was a modernized version of Dracula and since it came out he had wanted to read it, but at the time he finally went to the bookshop it was sold out. He was lucky that the library had one. He turned around to go to the service desk to ask where his book was and faced a pale guy wearing a black-purple hoodie, which was a bit strange because it was summer and he lived in Florida, so it was certainly not the weather for hoodies.  
‘Were you looking for this one?’ the guy asked.  
He was holding the book.  
‘Yeah.’  
‘I’m sorry, I saw the title and was curious. I didn’t see the “reserved” sign.’  
‘Oh, it’s fine.’  
‘Alright, I just thought…’  
‘You thought what?’  
‘Oh, nothing, just, you looked a little… confused.’  
‘Heh, I just wondered why you were in a library wearing a hoodie in this kind of weather…’  
‘Oh, ehm, yeah, my brother and me, we’re kinda sensitive to the sun, so in this kind of weather, we always need to go somewhere inside and wear clothing that covers as much skin as possible. It kinda sucks. And about why the library, it was my brother’s turn to choose where we were going and he’s a huge nerd, so he always chooses something like the library, a bookshop or a museum or whatever.’  
‘Yeah, that definitely sounds like it sucks…’  
The guy nodded. Roman decided he wanted to know more about him.  
‘So… you like books about vampires too?’  
For a moment he thought he saw a smirk on the guy’s face, but if it had been there it had disappeared immediately.  
‘Yeah, I like to compare the descriptions of vampires from different books. It’s kinda funny that in almost every book it’s different.’  
‘And you’re saying that your brother is a huge nerd, don’t wanna know what he’s like, then…’  
The guy chuckled.  
‘You definitely don’t want to, Logan really can be unbearable sometimes.’  
‘Did I just hear my name in the same sentence as the word “unbearable”?’  
Another rather pale guy came closer from behind a bookshelf. He was slightly taller than the one he’d been talking to and was wearing glasses and a necktie. Roman wondered why for a moment, since there wasn’t anything special going on, but decided not to ask.  
‘You heard correctly, L, and you know it’s true.’  
‘Hm, well. Anyway, my name is Logan, pleased to meet you, what is your name?’ Logan said, turning to Roman.  
‘I’m Roman, pleasure’s all mine.’ Logan nodded at him.  
‘Anyway, Virgil, we should be going.’ Logan turned to his brother again, who’s name was apparently Virgil. Roman looked at his watch. It was 12:20 pm.  
‘Ehm, I heard from Virgil that you guys are very sensitive to the sun and it’s on its highest point right now, so you might want to wait some more time…’  
‘Ah. Yes, fair point, I tend to lose my sense of time when I’m in a library or bookstore, I thought it was earlier. In that case, I’ll be going back to reading.’  
He went back to where he came from. Virgil smirked.  
‘Told ya, huge nerd. But… do you maybe have time to stick around for a while, I’m done reading and Logan isn’t really good company at the moment, and on top of that I’ve forgotten my headphones so I can’t just sit down and listen to my music like I usually do.’  
‘Oh, yeah, alright. I was going to catch up with a friend, but we didn’t really know where we could go, so is it okay with you if I call him to come over here? He also likes this kind of fantasy stuff. Actually, I’m glad I found someone who enjoys that. Most people think we’re weirdos…’  
‘Sure, if he thinks it’s okay.’  
Roman put the book that he still had in his hands in his bag and took out his phone. He looked around, decided the library was empty enough to make a phone call inside and dialed Patton’s number.  
‘Hey, Roman.’  
‘Hey, Pat, is it okay with you if we meet in the library? I’m there and I’ve met a guy who’s stuck here with his brother ‘cause they burn really quickly in the sun and his brother is reading all the time so it’s kinda boring for him. He likes the same kind of fantasy stuff, so I thought we could chat together ‘till they can leave.’  
‘Oh, yeah, sure, on my way. Are you making sure you aren’t flirting with him too much? We wouldn’t want someone else falling in love with you, would we, kiddo?’  
‘Patton!’  
‘Only teasing you, kiddo!’  
‘Please don’t while you’re here!’  
‘Oh, why’s that, kiddo? Normally you don’t mind. You like him or something?’  
‘See you in a bit.’ said Roman before hanging up the phone while hearing Patton laughing. Virgil tilted his head and asked:  
‘What was that about?’  
‘Eh, yeah, Patton enjoys teasing people and puns a little too much sometimes…’  
Virgil smirked again.  
‘Don’t wanna know what would happen if he and Logan met. Logan does nót enjoy puns. We'll have to make a point of keeping them apart 'cause they probably won't like each other...’  
‘Or we could let them meet and enjoy the show. Could turn out pretty funny.’  
‘Or that…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it sure looks a lot longer in google docs, maybe the chapters will get longer, maybe they won't. It's all new to me, I'm just trying stuff out here.  
> I've had the idea for this AU for a while, but the plot I came up with a while ago is (not so) slightly lame/cliché/whatever, so I'm gonna do some planning out before I continue. The first bit will probably stay about the same so maybe I'll update before I'm finished planning. I don't know, not the slightest clue. We'll see.


	2. There are enough other reasons not to like me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil find out the hard way that you should eat enough and hydrate yourself on a hot day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx to the people who have read my story and left kudos, this is kind of unreal for me and an enormous motivator. Maybe I'll post another chapter today, it's coming together!

Five minutes later Patton arrived. Roman introduced them to each other. Virgil didn’t think he’d ever met someone so cheerful and friendly. He immediately felt at ease with him, which was excellent because he didn’t want these possible new friends to immediately think what everyone else thought; that he was an extremely anxious, socially awkward mess. He knew that they were right, but still, he didn’t want everyone to not like him because of thát. There were enough other reasons to not like him which made way more sense… Roman started the conversation.  
‘So, maybe we should go to another room where we don’t disturb anyone…?’  
‘Probably, yeah, where?’  
‘In this one is no one.’ said Roman, leading them through a door. This was probably the kids' section because the shelves were low and on the walls hang children’s drawings. Of course, there was nobody, there probably wasn’t a kid in the world who would want to read in a library instead of playing outside in this kind of weather… Virgil sat down on the comfortable couch and Roman and Patton sat down next to him.  
‘So you guys like fantasy stuff too?’ Virgil wanted to make sure they were talking about the right topic as soon as possible, avoiding uncomfortable personal questions. Patton immediately lit up when he heard the word ‘fantasy’.  
‘Yeah! I like werewolves best, but Roman always says that vampires are way cooler.’  
Virgil smirked again.  
‘Well, he’s right. Vampires are definitely the coolest of all fantasy creatures.’  
‘Finally! Someone who agrees with me!’  
‘Why? Werewolves are basically huge puppies! And don’t tell me you don’t like puppies, ‘cause puppies are the cutest creatures in the world! Together with kittens of course.’  
‘Eh, no, werewolves are not quite like that. They’re werewolves, not werepuppies. I don’t think they're cute whatsoever…’  
‘Roman also keeps saying that, and maybe werewolves aren’t cute, but at least they don’t drink blood. I can’t stand the sight of blood. I get all lightheaded and stuff.’  
‘Well, I do think that werewolves eating is bloodier than vampires drinking blood, I mean, they only make two little holes in the neck, they don’t rip apart someone’s whole body…’  
At the moment Patton mentioned blood for the first time, the voices of Roman and Patton suddenly sounded like they came from far away and Virgil got terribly dizzy. He closed his eyes and put his head on his knees. Patton and Roman stopped talking at once. Patton asked concerned:  
‘Are you alright, kiddo?’  
‘I’m fine, just got dizzy, think I haven’t drunk enough today. And when I think about it, I think I forgot to lunch too...’  
‘Holy shmokes, kiddo, on a warm day like today you really need to make sure you drink enough!’  
‘Hey, Virge, what about we go to the supermarket real quick to get you some food while you stay here since you can’t go out ‘cause of the sun and drink some water at the toilet while we’re away?’  
‘That would be really nice of you, guys…’  
‘What do you want us to get?’  
‘Just a sandwich I guess? Oh yeah, strange request maybe, but if you can find coconut water, I love that. And of course, I’ll give you the money back.’  
‘We’re on our way, kiddo!’  
‘On our holy quest for the sandwich and the coconut water! We hope we will succeed and come back with the stories of our adventures!’  
‘You’re really overdramatic, you know that, right?’  
But they had already left the room. Virgil carefully stood up from the couch. He really needed to watch his eat and drink schedule better. He cautiously walked back to where he had last seen Logan, not wanting to fall due to his shaking legs. When he turned around the last bookshelf he froze, shocked. Logan had fainted, he probably had drunk even less than he had. As soon as he was able to move again he ran to the toilet as fast as he could, filled the glass that stood there with water, and, more carefully, walked back to Logan and tried waking up his brother. As soon as he opened his eyes he put the glass at Logan's lips, he tried to get up, looking very confused, but was pushed down by Virgil.  
‘First drink, otherwise you’ll faint again right away.’  
Logan obeyed, still confused.  
‘What happened?’  
‘You fainted.’  
‘Yes, I know that. What I meant to ask is, how did that happen?’  
‘Well, when was the last time you drank?’  
‘Which one do you mean?’  
‘Both.’  
‘One week ago and I’m not sure, I think a few hours.’  
‘Didn’t lose your sense of time with this?’  
‘I have no idea.’  
‘Was it before or after we came here?’  
‘Before.’  
‘Well, that explains, we’ve been here for at least 6 hours already.’  
‘What?! So long? Why didn’t you tell me? We should be going home!’  
‘I was talking with Roman and Patton, so I kinda forgot the time as well. They’re getting sandwiches and coconut water at the moment, so I think we should stay here for a little longer.’  
‘Who is Patton?’  
‘Oh, yes, he’s a friend of Roman. Now before I forget, I should probably text them that you’ve fainted and ask them to bring some more food and coconut water.’  
‘Yes, do that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've planned out most of the thing, I think I'm gonna work with multiple works in a series, but maybe that's looking a bit far into the future. I'm thinking about posting it on my Tumblr as well cuz y'all seemed to like it here.


	3. We're nighthawks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman meet Logan and they have lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, y'all really motivated me to write more, so here we are: second chapter of the day! Don't think I'll keep up this tempo, but for now, I'm just posting when I've finished a chapter and reread it once or twice. That's probably why I keep finding myself editing the posted chapters on typos and clarity issues. Please leave comments, I need feedback!

It was almost as empty in the supermarket as in the library. Patton and Roman were going to check out when Patton’s phone buzzed. He took it out and checked his notifications.  
‘Oh, shoot! Roman, can you get back to get some more coconut water? I’ll get some more sandwiches, Logan fainted, he didn’t watch his drinking either. I guess that we’re having lunch with them.’  
‘Wait, Logan fainted?!’  
‘Yeah, Virgil texted me, he says that Logan drank for the last time 6 hours ago…’  
‘That’s not good, on my way!’

After they checked out, they hurried to the library. The moment they walked in they heard Virgil’s voice calling:  
‘Over here!’  
‘Are you alright, kiddo? I got your text, is he okay?’  
‘He’s fine, I got water from the toilet, but we’re both shaking, haven’t eaten in quite some time, kinda stupid…’  
‘Well, our quest is completed, we’ve brought the sandwiches and coconut water, so I’d say: help yourself!’  
‘Thanks! Have you got the receipt?’ asked Virgil while he grabbed a sandwich.  
‘O, darn, forgot, well, I guess it’s on me!’ Roman winked. Virgil looked reluctant but accepted the offer. Logan took a bottle of coconut water and started drinking, he avoided eye contact with Roman and Patton. The last decided that he should set Virgil’s brother more at ease.  
‘So, do you like fantasy too, Logan?’  
‘I enjoy reading it when I don’t feel like too much new information.’  
‘Equals hardly ever.’ added Virgil.  
Patton giggled at that statement. He looked at Logan again and thought for a moment that he saw a slight blush.   
‘You like one particular topic or creature? Roman and Virgil like vampires best but I like werewolves better, what about you?’  
‘I like stories and theories about ghosts, but for my favorite creature, I must agree with my brother and Roman. Why do you prefer werewolves?’  
‘I don’t really know, I like how they only turn into wolves at full moon and aren’t constantly wolves.’  
‘Vampires can turn into bats.’  
‘Yeah, I know, but I like wolves better than bats. I think bats are kinda scary…’  
‘One could indeed consider a bat as somewhat frightening.’  
Patton giggled again. Logan wasn’t sure if he was laughed at but was sure that if that was the case he didn’t like it.  
‘Why are you laughing?’  
‘I just think it’s kinda funny, the way you talk, not meant to offend you or anything.’  
‘What exactly is so amusing about my way of talking?’  
‘Just that! You use frightening instead of scary, amusing instead of funny and I’m sure Virgil can come up with some more.’  
‘Definitely…’  
‘I see… Still, I’ve never noticed before that it was so unlike everyone else’s way of speaking.’  
‘No need to, as you put it, come up with some more, he’s giving us examples in almost every sentence…’  
Now Patton was sure he saw a blush on Logan’s cheeks. He couldn’t help but think it looked cute.   
‘I used to have an English teacher who talked like that, but you look less like that type. Apart from the necktie on a random summer day.’  
‘Is that strange too?’  
‘Never mind…’  
They continued eating in silence. When they were almost finished Logan received a phone call, so he walked out of the room to answer it. Virgil yawned, even though it was only a little over 2 o’clock. Roman got intrigued.  
‘You tired?’  
‘A little, we’re both nighthawks, so my day-night rhythm is a bit messed up.’   
‘You were here pretty early, though…’  
‘We’re either up very early or very late, but at this time of the day we usually aren’t doing much or even awake.’  
‘Oh…’


	4. Are you sure you want to invite us over...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets a phone call with bad news and Patton invites them over to talk about a possible solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: brief mention of homophobia, that's it I think, plz let me know if I'm missing something. I'm not easily triggered by anything, so I don't know what exactly to look for.
> 
> I've experienced my very first (small) writers block. It's already gone, but it was definitely annoying. The tempo is pretty much back, but unfortunately, there's this thing called school, so I'm hoping I can find the time to post regularly, but we have a sudden deadline for grades cuz Covid-shit, so I'm mildly stressing out.  
> Anyways, enjoy, I suppose.

Logan entered the room. He looked concerned.  
‘Bad news, Virgil. Smith has found new tenants who are willing to pay more. We have a week to find a place to stay.’  
Virgil looked shocked. Patton eyed Logan, confused.  
‘What’s happening?’  
‘We’ve been evicted.’  
‘What?! Just like that?’  
‘Yes, unfortunately.’  
‘Can’t you do anything about that?’  
‘I fear not. We have gotten time to find a place to stay and I’d also rather not argue with Mr. Smith. He’s a bit…’  
‘...of a jerk. And a homophobe…’ Virgil finished his brother's sentence.  
Patton looked at Roman, he had a sparkle in his eyes.  
‘Pat, are you thinking what I’m thinking?’  
‘I think I am, kiddo!’  
‘See, we’ve been wanting to be roommates for quite some time, but the only apartment affordable we could find was for four instead of two. What do you guys think? We can try, my first impressions of you tell me we could be roommates and my first impressions are rarely wrong!’  
‘Sounds a bit… reckless to me. You sure?’  
‘Of course!’  
Patton was practically bouncing in excitement. Logan was considering it, Roman was already fantasizing about how they were going to make the best of the apartment, but Virgil seemed hesitant. Patton wanted to convince him it was a good idea.  
‘What about you two come with us and we talk about it for a while.’  
Patton was surprised that he thought to see a form of fear in Virgil’s eyes.   
‘What’s the matter, Virgil?’  
‘You sure you want to invite us over? I mean, we just met.’  
‘Why not, kiddo?’  
The fright in Virgil’s eyes grew even stronger. Logan’s eyes also started to show concern. After a second Logan decided.  
‘Fine, we’ll come. But we can’t stay for too long.’  
‘Okay! Let’s go, then!’

Patton and Roman both still lived at their parents’ houses. They decided to go to Patton’s because his parents weren’t home. Virgil pulled his hood far over his head and Logan was wearing the only coat they saw on their way there. When Patton opened the door he noticed that Virgil and Logan entered with a little hesitation. Patton led them to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Roman took a comfy chair on the right and Logan and Virgil sat down on the sofa with Patton.   
‘Now, I wonder, why would you two nót want to live in an apartment together?’  
‘Well, I don’t know about Logan, but I don’t like sudden changes and I think I might freak out a bit. I don’t want to bother you guys with that…’  
‘Sudden change is inevitable, Virgil. We’ve been evicted, don’t forget that. I think it is a rather good solution. Patton, do you know how long the moving to that apartment would take?’  
‘It’s empty at the moment, I believe it’s furnished and all, so I think it should go pretty quickly. We only need to contact the owner and then we’ll know.’  
Roman had already found the email address and was writing the email.  
‘Wait! Wait! I… I don’t know…’  
‘Virgil, can I speak to you for a moment, outside?’  
‘Yeah…’

Logan took Virgil to the corridor.  
‘Why do you not want this?’  
‘Well, you know me, that sudden-change stuff, and yes, I know that we’ve been evicted and here’s the thing; I think that is probably more or less the most I can handle. Just moving to another apartment is already so much, then, roommates, I’m not sure if I can manage…’  
‘I see… The problem here is, Patton said that they couldn’t find an affordable apartment for two so we probably can’t either.’  
‘Oh… yeah… true… I guess I haven’t really got a choice then, have I?’  
‘I’m afraid not.’  
‘Well, let’s get back inside, then…’  
Virgil turned back to the door. Before he could open the door Logan stopped him:  
‘Virgil?’  
‘Yes?  
‘It’s gonna be okay…’  
‘I know.’  
‘Good.’  
Then Virgil opened the door. Patton looked at them:  
‘And?’  
‘We’ve come to the conclusion that it is, in fact, the best solution. Have you sent that email yet, Roman?’  
‘I’m going to do that right now. We wanted to wait until you were sure.’  
‘Well, we are now, indeed.’  
Patton stood up.  
‘So, what’s the plan now?’  
‘I think Virgil and I should be going home. We just felt that with coat and hoodie it is bearable outside.’  
‘Yeah… probably, we’ll text about developments and stuff, I suppose?’  
‘Of course! We’ll keep you updated.’  
‘See ya!’  
And with that the two left and went to what had been home for so long, but what they would need to leave very soon...


	5. How about dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan suggests to invite Roman and Patton over for dinner to get to know their new friends a little better.

As soon as they arrived home, Virgil got a text from Patton.  
‘Hey, kiddo! None of you burned on the way home?’  
Virgil smirked and replied.  
‘We’re both perfectly fine, Pat. You gonna text us immediately when you get news about the apartment?’  
‘Of course, kiddo!’  
‘You know that we’re about the same age, right…?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘Then why are you calling us “kiddo” all the time?’  
‘I don’t know, it’s something I say to almost everyone.’  
‘Ok…’  
‘I can stop it if you want to!’  
‘No, it’s fine, I just wondered…’  
Logan saw Virgil texting and wondered what they were talking about.  
‘Could you maybe add me? I’d like to be kept updated too.’  
‘Oh, yeah, of course, there’s nothing important going on yet, but I’ll add you.’

A moment later Logan got a notification. Virgil had added him and Patton wanted to be the first sending him a text.  
‘Welcome to the group chat, Lo!’  
Logan wasn’t sure how to reply. He hardly ever texted with anybody else than his brother or with people from whose first name he didn’t even know, all for serious business. So he didn’t really know how to react on a, in his eyes, completely unnecessary text just to welcome him. He decided to go with the safest option.  
‘Thank you, Patton.’  
He saw that Virgil smirked because he had to think so long about such an easy reply. He gave his brother a warning look and got one that was supposed to look innocent back.   
‘What is it, Lo?’  
‘Stop laughing at me.’  
‘I’m not laughing at you.’  
‘Yes, you are.’  
‘Why would I laugh at you?’  
Logan knew that he would only make more fun of himself if he kept arguing, so he remained silent. He then realized that he had given Virgil a perfect opportunity to tease him even more.  
‘Ahh, I get it. I think I understand why you had to think about it so long!’  
‘Shut up!’  
‘You like him, don’t you?’  
Logan gave up. He turned around and went to his room, hearing Virgil now laughing at him out loud. Why hadn’t he just kept his mouth shut? Why did he always need to have the last word? He knew very well that Virgil knew what his soft spots were, so it was kind of stupid to argue with him about nothing of real importance.

But there was something else, this defeat hurt more than the others. And Logan couldn’t put his finger on the reason why it did. He was sure that it wasn’t true what Virgil had said. Or at least, he hoped that he was sure… No! He really had to stop doubting himself when he was sure about something! He had been doing that for the past few months way more than before. He was sure for a reason, for goodness sake!

The next morning Logan talked to Virgil about an idea he had.  
‘Virgil, for the sake of getting to know our future roommates better, what would you think about inviting them over for dinner?’  
‘Ehm, I guess? What would we make?’  
‘We’ll need to think about that, first, we need to know when they can come over.’  
‘I’ll ask, we wouldn’t want you to get all nervous again ‘cause you’re talking to your crush, would we?’  
Logan decided to not react. He heard Virgil chuckling and accepted that he would be teased with that for quite some time. Even though it made absolutely no sense.

Virgil was glad that he had found a new way of teasing his brother and he didn’t plan on having mercy on him by not teasing him while Patton was around. After that cruel thought, he took his phone and texted Patton and Roman.  
‘Logan had the idea to invite you over for dinner, you guys down for that?’  
‘Yeah, of course, kiddo! That’s very kind, when are you planning?’  
‘Not sure, up to you, our agenda is empty.’  
‘Is tonight too soon?’  
‘I think not, but I’ll ask Logan to be sure.’  
‘Say hello from me!’  
‘I’ll do’  
Virgil laughed to himself already, this was going to be fun!  
‘Lo! I’ve texted them, is tonight too soon?’  
‘Probably not, we must get started preparing then, but tell them it’s fine.’  
‘Oh yeah,’ Virgil acted like he just remembered, ‘Patton says hello.’  
Virgil tried very hard to keep a straight face while Logan turned all red.  
‘And you’re saying you don’t like him “in that way”? I guess I’ll tell him you said hello back and not how much you’re blushing?’  
A deadly look was the answer. Virgil gave up trying not to laugh, Logan turned around once again and went, once again, to his room. He was confused. Very confused. He had never had a crush on someone before and, also, it had turned out to be what he had been so sure it was nót. He locked himself in his room and sat down on his bed. The next fifteen minutes he was just thinking and trying to figure these new feelings out. The first time the word ‘feelings’ crossed his mind, he almost jumped off the bed. He, Logan, did not have such things as ‘feelings’. Hadn’t ever had. Had always hoped never to get. But now... he didn’t know what he was feeling anymore. There was the word again. He fell on his back. After some more time, he decided that there were more important things to worry about right now. Things like the dinner they needed to prepare. The problem was that they both had never been what you would call good cooks. He opened his door and walked to the living room. Virgil was sitting on the couch browsing on his phone.  
‘Hey, Lo. I’m looking up recipes, problem is that it’s either so darn difficult or extremely boring.’  
‘I still have that book with recipes in my room, we could see if we can find something in there.’  
‘Sure.’  
Logan quickly went to his room to get ‘99 meals to impress (dummies edition)’. One minute later he was back in the living room.  
‘Such a shame that we don’t really use it, isn’t it?’  
‘Yes, I had almost forgotten we had it.’  
‘Now let’s see, what about the pasta?’  
‘Agreed. Then we have the main course. What about a starter and a dessert?’  
‘I think we can better skip the starter. It’ll be hard enough to prepare one part of the meal each. For the dessert, I’ve seen some really easy recipes for chocolate cake online, I’ll do that part. As soon as I’ve found a recipe we can go get the ingredients.’

When they had bought everything they needed, they started the preparations. They had agreed upon Patton and Roman coming over at seven. That way they'd still have enough time, but wouldn’t have to wait for too long since Virgil said that then his mind would start thinking about everything that could go wrong. Logan saw that they had made the right decision letting Virgil make the cake. He was so nervous about letting it burn that he checked on it every five minutes if not more. When he took it out it was baked perfectly and smelled delicious. Virgil also didn’t make the common mistake decorating the cake while it was still too hot, his impatience not having a chance against his nervousness to mess something up. He had read the recipe several times and had looked up as much about baking as he possibly could.  
In the meantime, Logan had followed the exact steps from the recipe in the book. He too wanted it to turn out as perfect as possible. Although sometimes he got a little too precise with times and amounts. At one point Virgil had to keep himself from hitting his brother on the head with his spatula when he whined the kitchen scale they had didn’t have decimal places.  
‘This isn’t chemistry where one drop can cause an explosion! Don’t worry about it and just put it in the frickin' pan!’  
‘Those are some interesting words coming from you; “Don’t worry about it”.’  
‘Well, you could say that if I think you shouldn’t worry, then there really is no need to worry.’


	6. We both have a form of garlic intolerance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman arrive, they have dinner and discuss some practicalities about the apartment and living together, also, they have a look at the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the chapters are getting longer and the writing is getting easier. Whenever I have time I try to write as much as possible, so I'll try to stay ahead with the writing and post one chapter a day or a bit less. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to keep up with that tempo, but for now it works. I'll let you know when the tempo drops.

At seven sharp the guests arrived. Logan opened the door and led them to the living room. Logan and Virgil usually ate in the kitchen, but for two times as many people, it was probably too small. So when the cake was cooling down, Virgil had set the bigger table in the living room. Patton sniffed. He could smell the pasta already.  
‘Smells delicious, Logan!’  
‘Thank you, Patton. Please sit down while I finish the last bit of the meal. Virgil should be done at any moment now, so he’ll be here in a minute.’  
Logan left to the kitchen where Virgil was finishing preparing as much as he could. He was planning on decorating it with strawberries and powdered sugar. When Logan came in he decided that there really wasn’t anything he could do that moment and went to the living room. There he waited for Logan to finish while listening to the small talk provided by Roman and Patton and occasionally participating. He appreciated that they weren’t actively trying to include him more in the conversation than he thought was necessary.  
A few minutes later Logan came in and placed the pan on the table:  
‘Help yourself, we don’t eat very much, but I figured I’d better make plenty since I am unaware of your eating habits.’  
‘Thanks, Logan, I’m a pretty average eater, but Roman can eat for two sometimes.’  
Roman chuckled and filled his plate with almost a quarter of the pan, while Logan had made for 6-8.  
‘Oh well,’ Virgil sighed jokingly, ‘I guess the plan of having this for dinner tomorrow doesn’t go through…’  
He filled his plate last, him and Logan both with remarkably less pasta than the other two, leaving enough for them to eat tomorrow, and they started to eat. Logan continued the conversation by asking about the progress.  
‘Have you received an answer yet, Roman?’  
‘Yes, we can come to see the apartment tomorrow morning or Saturday afternoon. When works best for you?’  
‘I am free both times, how about you, Virgil?’  
‘Saturday fits, I’ve got work tomorrow.’  
‘Ok, Saturday it is then! Can you send an email when we’re done, Ro?’  
‘Of course, Pat, now that we’re talking about it, is there anything we need to know about each other before we move in?’  
‘Things like what?’  
‘Allergies, disorders, pet peeves…’  
‘Excuse me, that last one?’  
‘We really need to upgrade your vocab cards, Lo, something you personally find very annoying.’  
‘Aha, I see, well, about allergies, we both have a form of garlic intolerance. I researched it because I found it strange that we both coincidentally had the same intolerance and neither of our parents had it, but apparently it’s more common for siblings to have the same intolerance.’  
‘Oh, so that’s why there is none in this still delicious pasta, makes sense. I usually use it in meals, but I suppose I can find something else. I know there is a herb with a very similar taste, any idea if you’re intolerant to that too?’  
‘I don’t know, never heard of it before.’  
‘I suppose you’ve got something to research then, Specs!’  
They continued eating and chatting about the apartment and by the end of the meal, Virgil excused himself and entered the kitchen to finish the decorations on the cake. He had prepared as much as he possibly could, so he was done in about two minutes. While he was busy Logan came in with the pan and the plates and put them on the counter to take care of later that evening. The moment Virgil came in with the cake Patton and Roman made sounds of delight. The cake looked beautiful and smelled even better. When he sliced it up they noticed that the inside was still warm and soft, almost like molten chocolate. When everyone had his slice Patton looked like he was facing a big dilemma:  
‘My nose is begging me to start immediately, but my eyes are screaming not to touch it because it’s too pretty. What should I do now,’ he asked with a pouty face, before taking a bite.  
His face immediately changed to pure joy.  
‘Goodness gracious, Virgil, this is one of the best chocolate cakes I’ve had in my life!’  
‘Heh, thanks, Pat, I guess that’s something an anxiety disorder helps with, baking the perfect chocolate cake. That’s almost worth all the other agony…’

Saturday afternoon they met at the address Roman had texted them the previous day. The apartment had two bigger and two slightly smaller bedrooms, one bathroom, and an extra separate toilet. The living room and the kitchen were joined in one bigger space. There was some furniture already, but it was very minimalistic. In all of the bedrooms stood beds and closets. Two of them had a window looking out over the public garden behind the building and another one had one on the front side. In the kitchen they found a furnace, fridge, sink, and counters continuing partially in the living room as a mini kitchen-island. In the living room, there was a bigger dining table, a sofa, a coffee table, and a small stand, probably meant to put a TV on.  
Patton and Roman started to fantasize about how they were going to improve the apartment, and Logan looked at all the bedrooms again to make up which one would fit his job best, since he needed a good desk and enough space. They had discussed earlier that he would have the first pick for his room, considering that he was the only one working from home.  
When Roman came back after bringing the key back to the owner he had an inconvenient message:  
‘The owner just told me that there’s some maintenance to do in the apartment. It’ll take approximately two weeks. We can’t move in before then.’  
Logan and Virgil looked each other in the eye; they knew that they wouldn’t be welcome in their old apartment for any longer than the week they’d been given.


	7. We do have a temporary solution...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is worried about the fact that they won’t be able to move in, in time, and Logan and Virgil calm him down, they have a temporary solution, but it’s definitely not the best. They have a place to stay, which is currently the most important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is a bit shorter, I try to get it over 1k every time, but it wasn't working, next chapter is almost done and has hit the 1k mark, so that one is coming tomorrow.

The end of the week came closer and it stressed Patton out. He understood that it wasn’t possible for them to move in yet, but he also didn’t want his friends to be kicked out without a place to go. He decided to bring it up when Logan and Virgil came over to discuss some of the last details.  
‘Hey Virg, there is a bit of a problem, isn’t there?’  
‘Yeah, it looks like it.’  
‘If you need to I’m sure you could stay with one of us before we can move in.’  
‘Oh, ehm, thanks, but I don’t know if we’ll need to,’ Virgil hesitated. ‘Logan?’  
Logan looked up from his phone.  
‘Yes?’  
‘I wondered if you and Virgil needed a place to stay before we can move in?’  
‘Ah, well, we do have a temporary solution. It is far from ideal, but we do have a place to stay for as long as necessary.’  
Patton felt relieved. Then, he asked another question he’d had on his mind for a while.  
‘By the way, I was wondering, how come you’ve been evicted all of a sudden?’  
‘After we moved in, the previous owner died. We rented it from him for a lower price because he owed me a favor. The new owner wasn’t too keen on us and wanted to rent the place to someone else, but let us live there as long as he was looking for new tenants. It took him way longer than he’d expected, so when he found them, he couldn’t be bothered to give us enough time to look for a new home. We’re quite lucky we met you two.’  
‘Well, I feel like we’re also lucky we ran into you and Virgil because we wanted to live together for a very long time and on top of that, you guys seem like really nice roommates!’  
Patton was surprised when he thought to hear a skeptical sound from Virgil and to see Logan giving his brother a warning glance, but he was sure he was imagining things when Virgil answered him:  
‘Thanks, Pat, I’m sure it’s gonna be great!’

Of course, Patton didn’t realize that by ‘a temporary solution’ Logan meant that he and his brother would spend the coming weeks on the streets. Obviously it wouldn’t look like any form of homelessness you’d expect, they would spend their time awake at night hunting and during the day they would continue their normal rhythm. Sleeping was the only real issue, and it could be solved by going back to their cave.  
They had abandoned this cave about fifty years ago when the belief in vampires had grown less. It used to be their home, but nowadays it was more of a place for storage and emergencies.  
The first night they flew back and checked if everything was still the way it used to be, which was the case.  
‘Strange, huh? Being back here…’  
‘I suppose.’  
‘I’ll be honest, I was quite glad when we left this place. It’s way nicer sleeping in a proper bed instead of hanging upside down somewhere. I can’t sleep for much longer than three hours that way, I really don’t understand how our parents did it…’  
‘I think I heard them talking about it on a few occasions. They didn’t like it either, mother told me it was a relief, sleeping in a coffin.’  
‘Yeah, that’s older-child memories. But I think I’d rather sleep upside down than in a coffin. Coffins freak me out. Whenever I see one of them I can’t help but think of the rotting corpse that could be inside…’  
‘We could, of course, construct something of a bed in here if that’d help you sleep better?’  
‘Nah, thanks, Logan, but that would be way too cold, rather upside down than freezing.’  
‘It’s almost July.’  
‘Sure, it’s still cold and hard, you get the point.’  
The next two weeks they lived in the cave amidst all their stuff packed in boxes, needless to say, they were out as much as possible. One of the very few positives about this situation was that they could have their teeth out way more. The first time Virgil pushed them out Logan looked up, somewhat worried, because Virgil made a very strange sound of pain and satisfaction at the same time. Logan had had his teeth out every once in awhile before that, but Virgil hadn’t been wanting to risk anyone finding out about them and thus hid them for longer than was comfortable...


	8. We were here at about 5 am already...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move in and have movie night to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have acquired a living version of grammarly, who is a native speaker and a friend. She does quick surveys of the chapters, so there might still be some mistakes. It should be less though.  
> She also did a quick check on the previous chapters, so they have less mistakes as well now. It's not really noticeable, so don't bother re-reading them.

The Sunday they could move in, Roman arrived at the apartment at 9 am. He was surprised to find two of his new roommates in front of the door. He knew he was the only one with the key at the moment, so he decided to get there early. He hadn’t expected anyone to get there before 9.  
‘You two are here early.’  
‘Yes, well, our temporary solution isn’t very hospitable.’  
‘You could have warned me, then I’d been here earlier.’  
‘No point, we were here at about 5 am already, wouldn’t have made much of a difference if you’d come here at 8 and we really weren’t going to make you come before that.’  
‘Wait, 5 am?!’  
‘Yes, we wanted to leave asap, so we went to bed early, however, it got a bit out of hand. But never mind our day-night routine, let’s get inside, shall we?’  
‘Of course, sorry, here we go,’ Roman said as he opened the door.  
‘The owner mailed me that he has placed some extra furniture in the apartment, so we don’t have to worry too much in that regard. He was already planning on upgrading everything a bit but included some extra stuff he hadn’t originally intended to buy. He called it a little apology for the wait. I told him about your situation.’  
There were indeed two armchairs added and they were pleasantly surprised to find a TV on the earlier empty stand. When they looked in the bedrooms they saw that every room had gotten a desk and chair.  
‘Hey, Lo, would you mind switching our desks? Your room has one that would work really nice for drawing, and I know you like to have drawers.’  
‘Oh, not at all. Shall we first take everything inside and then take care of that?’  
‘Wait, Virgil, you draw?’  
‘Yeah, it helps with my anxiety. Gives me something else to focus on.’  
‘Cool, what do you draw?’  
‘Mostly portraits, usually random people I come up with, but sometimes I also draw paid portraits on request.’  
‘Wow, I always wanted to get into it, but I’m garbage at it and I don’t have the patience to learn. I usually just stick with theater.’  
‘I guess silence will be rare in this household, I’m already starting to regret this’  
Roman uttered some offended noises as an answer before Logan asked them if they could focus on getting their stuff inside.

Later that morning Patton arrived. He had expected to be the last one to arrive, but when Roman mentioned the time Logan and Virgil had arrived, his dad instinct took over and he told them to go take a nap while he prepared lunch.  
‘5 am here?! Are you sure you’ve had enough sleep, because I’m sure you haven’t! How about you two go take a snooze real quick while me and Roman get the last stuff sorted out and prepare lunch?’  
‘Pat, you do realize that you’re not our dad, do you?’  
‘Ha! You clearly aren’t very familiar with Padre yet, if he likes you and you are but a day younger he will adopt you, whether you like it or not!’  
Virgil raised an eyebrow at the word ‘younger’ but didn’t say anything.  
‘I guess I’ll try out that bed, then. Now that you mention it, haven’t slept very good the past two week, could use some catching up,’ Virgil said, yawning, before disappearing into his room.  
‘How about you, Lo?’  
‘That sounds satisfactory, any idea when you will have lunch ready?’  
‘Oh, I’ll wake you up, go to sleep, you look exhausted.’  
‘I do hope this doesn’t bother you? You can of course leave some of the work for us after lunch.’  
‘No worries, Lo, it doesn’t look like there is much left to do for now.’  
And with that Logan disappeared as well.

When Patton had prepared lunch, he knocked on the brothers’ doors. A moment later Logan came out of his room, and a minute after him Virgil entered the living room with his hair even more messed up than usual. Once they finished their lunch they went to their rooms to continue unpacking, while Roman dropped by the owner to get three more keys.  
That night they decided to order pizza and have a movie night to celebrate moving in.  
‘Okay guys, what do we watch? I have the essentials on dvd, but many seem to disagree with me on what’s considered “essentials”.’  
‘So, what’s your definition of “the essentials”?’  
‘Well, the entire Disney collection, obviously!’  
‘From all the definitions you could have given, I didn’t expect you to give exactly the correct one…’  
‘Wait, Virge, you’re a Disney fan too?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Wow, didn’t expect that, I took you more like the horror-type.’  
‘Nah, anxiety, remember? I sleep bad enough without horror movies, thanks.’  
‘Fair, but back to the point; what are we watching?’  
‘Taking this information into account, I suppose it is determined that it will be Disney?’  
‘Obviously,’ Roman and Virgil said simultaneously.  
‘Well, what about you two choose, because I don’t really mind, then I’ll go make popcorn, kiddos!’  
‘You alright with that, Lo?’  
‘Yes, fine, shall I take a look at the dvd-player? We would have to get it to work if we want to use it.’  
‘Yeah, thanks Logan, okay, Virgil, which one’s your favorite?’  
‘I’ve got three, not in a particular order The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Black Cauldron and Lilo & Stitch.’  
‘So I was partially right, you are the more edgy-type.’  
‘Suppose so. Which are your favorites?’  
‘I will never choose among any of my darling babies!’  
‘That was an option?’  
‘You sounded like you knew your favorites, so you didn’t really need the option, did you?’  
‘Ok, never mind, which one?’  
‘I think I’ve seen Lilo & Stitch while unpacking, not sure about the other two, I’ll get it.’  
While Logan set up the dvd-player, Roman searched for the movie and Patton made popcorn, Virgil took the pillows from all the beds and threw them on and in front of the couch. When Roman came out of his room with the dvd in his hands he looked in surprise at the soft movie-watch area Virgil had constructed.  
‘You really are full of surprises, aren’t you? One moment you seem like an edgy emo nightmare, and the next one you turn out to be a Disney fan and make a pillow fortress to watch movies in.’  
Virgil clicked his tongue and looked a bit annoyed while taking a breath as if he was going to sigh, but instead the annoyance disappeared and he used the breath to say:  
‘Thank you.’  
Then they were interrupted by Patton, who had answered the door and now came back in with pizza and popcorn. Roman put the dvd in the dvd-player and they all settled themselves on or in front of the couch with the pizza and popcorn within reach while Roman started the movie.


	9. So what do you guys do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton makes breakfast and asks the others about their jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have spent yesterday evening and today writing and I've got the whole story almost finished! Somehow.  
> I'm going to post chapters once or twice a day, that way I can still add and/or edit things here and there. Also, my human spell/grammar check still needs to read through it, so there may be typos and everything here and there.

The next morning the others woke up to the smell of pancakes. Patton was an early riser and decided to make the others breakfast. Virgil was second because he had an early shift for work that day, but the others weren’t far behind, drawn from their rooms by the delicious smell.  
‘Good morning, kiddos! Have a seat, the pancakes are coming!’  
‘Now who’s up early,’ Virgil grumbled, still sleepy, pouring himself a glass of coconut water and accepting a filled plate from Patton.  
‘I’m used to getting up early, but I wasn’t up as early as you two yesterday, plus I’m volunteering at the local homeless shelter, gotta get there in time. By the way, would you guys mind filling this in, please? That way we’ll have a good idea of who is working when,’ he said while flipping over a pancake and passing them a schedule to fill in their working hours.  
‘So, what do you guys do? I work in a sort of restaurant-slash-café and I volunteer.’  
‘I work in a craft store and do acting on the side, you guys should definitely come to our shows, they’re great!’  
‘What do you do, Virgil?’  
‘I work in a music store, we sell some basic instruments, sheet music, and CDs and stuff. I should be there in about 15 minutes, so I better be off,’ he said while putting his finished plate on the kitchen counter.  
‘Have fun, kiddo!’  
‘Thanks, Pat.’  
Patton continued making pancakes for himself now that everyone else had gotten a plate. Roman was curious about Logan’s job.  
‘Logan? I know you work from home, but what exactly do you do?’  
‘I am a freelancer. Among other things, I organize and analyze data for companies.’  
‘Aha.’  
The conversation fell silent, but Roman decided that Logan was clearly not in the mood for talking, so instead, he focused on his food and the day ahead. He had to be at the store at one o’clock but wasn’t sure how long it would take him from this new address. He’d have to check it with google maps later. He put his plate on the counter and sat down on the sofa.  
‘I’ll do the dishes when you two are finished, Pat, you made breakfast and you have to go for your volunteering, so it’s only fair.’  
Virgil had decided to walk to his work. It was a lot closer since they had moved which was great. While walking, his thoughts trailed off to Roman and Patton. He liked living with them so far. Patton made great pancakes and Roman liked Disney too. He really didn’t want to screw this up. He was sure that if they found out that he and Logan were vampires, they wouldn’t be living together for much longer.   
When he arrived at the store, his boss greeted him and asked how moving had been. He answered ‘fine’ on autopilot and got to work as quickly as possible.  
What he didn’t know was that back in the apartment his brother had the same thoughts as he’d had.

Logan was worried about how they were going to handle the new situation. He decided to wait with his work until he had a plan for them to hunt safely. The next hours he tried to come up with a safe solution, but every excuse was either unconvincing, or they would get in trouble when Roman or Patton started asking questions about it.  
Eventually, he accepted they would just have to go for quick hunts at night or make up different excuses every time. It would probably be a combination of the two.  
He sighed and got back to his work. There was nothing more he could do without talking to Virgil first.

At half-past ten, Patton left the apartment to go to work. His day volunteering had been great. Most of the homeless who came to the shelter he volunteered at were super friendly and thankful for his help. Of course, sometimes there were less pleasant types as well, but today those hadn’t shown up. The best part had of course been when his favorite ‘client’ as he liked to call them showed up, Diana. She was delighted to tell him she had gotten a job at the local supermarket. This news had made Patton’s day. Diana was a lovely person and deserved a much better life.  
When he arrived at the restaurant, he was greeted by two of his co-workers, Sammy and Noah.  
Sammy was a smart girl who was, even though she was constantly complaining, well able to withstand the stress of serving on a full night.  
Noah was a funny guy with more patience than anyone Patton knew. Patton was aware that Noah was interested in him. Sammy had pointed it out to him and after she did, he noticed the little hints Noah was giving him he had missed before. He knew he’d have to tell him someday he wasn’t interested but wanted to wait as long as possible to avoid making things awkward. He’d promised himself he would tell him either when things made him uncomfortable or when he met someone he liked. Until then, he didn’t really mind. He would just keep acting oblivious.

Roman was organizing the container of knitting wool and singing along to the music that was playing in the store. He was singing the female singer’s part instead of the male singer’s. Whenever someone asked him why, he said he was working on his falsetto, which was true, but the main reason was that he preferred singing about a guy. When the male singer’s verse came on, Roman suddenly heard another voice behind him singing along. He turned around and was faced with a smiling guy. He had a nice voice for sure. They continued singing together until the song ended, harmonizing in the chorus.  
‘Nice! I’m Roman. How are you?’  
‘Good, I’m Thomas, how about you?’  
‘Very good, that’s the first time someone started singing along with me, and I’ve sung a lot working here. You have a really nice voice, you should audition at the theater sometime. Anyway, can I help you with anything?’  
‘No, thanks, I’m here with a friend. She’s looking for some specific stuff, so she’s asking someone. I’m just looking around.’  
‘Ok, well, let me know if there is something.’  
‘We’ll do!’  
Roman got back to his work, Thomas had just completely made his day. He continued while singing along with the music that was still playing, occasionally hearing Thomas joining him from the other side of the store.   
Later that day his wonderful mood got slightly tempered when a client started asking him all sorts of questions about different kinds of paper, pencils, and paint and he found himself unable to give the answers the client needed. He apologized, told them he didn’t know enough about the topic and recommended them to ask one of his co-workers. Then he made a mental note to start looking into it. He already had an idea who might be able to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I added Thomas so I have something else to write about when I run out of ideas. Maybe he'll appear again soon, maybe not, I don't know. He's there.


	10. You have impressive reflexes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is bored and wants to do something with Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, human spelling/grammar check has already read this chapter, since I finished it before the previous chapter (yes, I write chapters whenever I have ideas for them), so there shouldn't be too many typos and stuff in this one.

A couple weeks later, on Tuesday, Patton was bored. Roman and Virgil were at work and Logan was in his room, probably busy. Now that he thought about it, he had been there all day. Patton decided to ask if he had some time to do something together. He walked over and knocked on the door, one moment later the door opened and Logan appeared with a questioning look on his face.  
‘Yes, Patton? How may I be of your assistance?’  
Patton giggled as he still found Logan’s way of talking funny.  
‘I wondered if you maybe wanted to do something together? We could bake something!’  
Logan was confused for a second, he wasn’t a very good cook, Patton knew that, so if he wanted to bake, why did he ask him? Then he realized that it just was the first activity Patton had thought of and merely wanted his company. He started blushing a bit at that realization, but Patton was smiling and waiting for an answer.  
Did he have time? He had been busy with his work, but to be fair, he was almost a week ahead of his schedule. Also, apart from the two-hour nap he’d taken around noon, he had been working the whole day, so he could use a break. And on top of that he definitely enjoyed Patton’s company.   
‘Yes, I would love to. What are we baking?’  
Patton’s face lit up. Logan was shocked to feel, what others would call it, butterflies at the sight.  
‘Great! Your choice, I have great recipes for cookies, cake or cupcakes!’  
Logan recomposed himself quickly.  
‘I’d love to make cookies.’  
‘Ok! What kind of cookies?’  
‘That will be your choice, I’m sure you’ll choose something delicious.’  
‘Thanks, Lo! Shall we make chocolate chip cookies? Those are always good!’  
‘Sure. Do we have all the ingredients?’  
‘Except the chocolate, I think so. I’ll check. Then you can stay inside while I buy chocolate.’  
‘I can come with you. It’s overcast outside, so there is not much of a problem.’  
‘If you say so!’  
Patton was practically bouncing in excitement. He quickly looked in the cupboards if they had the other ingredients. He only found that they would need more eggs if they were going to use the ones that they had left.  
Even though it was cloudy, Logan took his coat to be sure and they went out to the supermarket around the corner.  
After they got the eggs and the ingredients for the pasta Patton was going to make for dinner, he took them to the baking supplies and asked Logan what kind of chocolate he wanted.  
‘Oh, ehm, I don’t know, what is your favorite?’  
‘Normally milk chocolate, but that can get a little too sweet in baking.’  
‘Dark chocolate it is, then.’

When they got back to the apartment, Patton started preparing everything they needed. While Logan chopped up the chocolate (which took him way longer than Patton had expected) Patton mixed the flour, salt, baking soda and baking powder. When he was done with that, he decided to show Logan a more efficient way of chopping up the chocolate. While he did that, he made a weird movement and accidentally knocked the eggs off the counter. Logan managed to catch them with surprising speed and not one fell on the floor.  
‘Wow, you have impressive reflexes! I already thought I’d have to go buy eggs again.’  
‘Thank you, Patton, now shall we continue? Maybe we can switch? I think I can measure some ingredients and mix them together, you clearly can do this quicker.’  
‘Sure! Take 230 g of butter and 200 g of both kinds of sugar and mix them together until there’s no lumps left. I’ll preheat the oven, forgot to do that.’  
About 20 minutes later they took the first shift out of the oven. Patton had opted to bake the cookies in two shifts because they needed some space. A delicious smell had filled the kitchen and both bakers had to control themselves not to try the cookies immediately and burn their tongues.   
When Roman came home he was greeted by Patton and Logan sitting on the couch chatting with a bowl of very good looking cookies on the coffee table.   
‘I see that Patton has lured you into trying one of his many masterpieces,’ Roman said while throwing his bag vaguely in the direction of his room to take with him later.  
‘Roman! Take a cookie! How was work?’  
‘Oh, it was fine, nothing out of the ordinary, had a chat with a customer about a cosplay she was going to do,’ Roman answered and took a bite out of his cookie. ‘Mmm, these taste even better than they smell!’  
‘Logan helped me make them, it was fun!’  
‘Really? Good job to both of you, then!’  
They continued chatting until Virgil came home. He came in and dropped himself in a chair.  
‘Bad day?’ Patton asked.  
‘Not too bad or anything, just more talkative customers than usual. My social battery is dead.’  
‘Well, take a cookie and lock yourself in your room until dinner’s ready, we’re having pasta!’  
‘Thanks, Pat, unfortunately not everyone understands an introvert’s struggles…’ Virgil sighed.   
He stood up and took Patton’s advice, meaning he stayed in his room with his headphones blasting MCR in his ears until Patton came in to get him for dinner. Roman was surprised Patton had to go inside after knocking for almost a minute, but understood when he saw the headphones around Virgil’s neck.  
‘So, how is our “Panic! At The Everywhere” feeling after half an hour alone time with music?’  
Virgil decided to go along with the music references and answered with the title of the last song he’d been listening to:  
‘I’m Not Okay. I promise.’  
Roman laughed when he got the reference,  
‘So my first impression about you was right, you are a real emo nightmare! I just missed the Disney fan and pillow forts in there.’  
‘You’ve probably missed some more, don’t think you’ve discovered every unexpected thing about me already, Princey.’  
‘I like that nickname, may I use it?’  
‘Sure, whatever.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recipe for the cookies I used: https://joyfoodsunshine.com/the-most-amazing-chocolate-chip-cookies/#wprm-recipe-container-8678  
> I use metric, but on this site you can see both.


	11. The room was empty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil stretches his wings, Patton plays guitar and Roman gets a drawing lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can upload another chapter today, but I kinda want to let human spell check read it first. I don't know, but I think either today or tomorrow two chapters.

It was the Saturday after the cookies. Virgil decided to stretch his wings that evening. He opened the window, transformed into a bat, and jumped out the window. He fell a few meters down and flew up again. The wind blew in his face and a feeling of freedom spread through his body. The next thing to do was quench his thirst, so he flew to the nearest park and went for a hunt. About an hour later, the population of mice had gone down slightly, and Virgil was satisfied. When he flew back, he saw to his horror that Roman had entered his room and was looking very confused when he couldn’t find his roommate. Virgil waited until he left the room, silently begging Roman wouldn’t close the window. Luckily Roman left the room without doing so. He quickly flew back in, transformed back, and sat down on his bed after closing his window.

A little earlier that evening, Roman wanted to ask Virgil some stuff about materials for drawing. He had noticed that there were many questions from clients at his work he couldn’t answer and he wanted to learn more so he could help them properly. However, when he knocked on Virgil’s door, he didn’t get an answer. Thinking he was probably listening to music again, he opened the door. He was very surprised to find that, apart from the fly that had come in through the open window, the room was empty. He stood still for a moment, confused, before he left the room to ask Patton if he knew where Virgil was.  
‘Patton?’ he asked, knocking on his friend’s door. A moment later the door opened.  
‘Yes, kiddo?’  
‘Do you know where Virgil is?’  
‘Isn’t he in his room?’  
‘No, he hasn’t told you he went out or something?’  
‘No, that’s weird. I think I would’ve heard the front door close if he went out…’  
Virgil was panicking in his room. A plan started forming in his head. He waited until Roman had returned to his room and he received a text from him asking where he was. Then he came out of his room and knocked on his roommate’s door. When it opened it revealed a very confused Roman.  
‘I was in my room, what’s up?’  
‘But… I checked your room. You didn’t answer and I thought you just didn’t hear me knocking because you were listening to music.’  
‘Oh… I think you checked when I was in the bathroom.’  
‘Of course, that makes sense, stupid we didn’t check!’ Virgil let out an internal sigh of relief. That was the only thing that could’ve ruined his excuse.  
‘Anyway, what did you need me for?’  
‘Yes! So, you know I work in a crafts store, right? Here’s the thing; I often get questions about all kinds of materials and I have very basic knowledge about that stuff, so I was wondering if you could teach me some things?’  
‘Eh, I think? What do you want to know?’  
‘I mean, you don’t have to right now. It was just that I remembered that I was going to look into it, and thought you might be able to help me.’  
‘Sure, you know when I’m free, just let me know.’  
‘Thanks, Virge, again, sorry for the panic.’  
‘No problem, Princey.’

The Sunday afternoon after that incident Patton took his guitar out of his room, sat down on the couch, and started playing. Slowly but surely, he managed to get everyone out of their rooms. Roman came out first. He sat down in one of the armchairs after he made himself a cup of coffee and kept listening until Patton began to play a song he knew and he softly started to sing along.   
A moment later, Virgil’s door opened. He stood still for a moment, then continued his way to the bathroom. When he came out he disappeared into his room to put away his headphones, and take out the drawing he’d been working on. He sat himself down at the dining table and continued drawing with Patton and Roman’s music in the background.  
Lastly, Logan appeared. He stood in the doorway of his room for a while, before he settled down in the other armchair and continued reading his book.  
When Patton got back to songs Roman didn’t know the latter stood up and joined Virgil at the dining table. He kept watching for a while, admiring the way Virgil could portray a face with a few lines and managed to keep it simple while he added the details.  
‘You want to try?’  
‘I’m not much of a drawer.’  
‘Come on, the best way of learning about materials is by using them. We’ll both draw the same thing, so you can copy my set-up at the start. What shall we begin with?’  
‘Okay, ehm, what can you show me really easily?’  
‘We’ll start with a face, front view,’ Virgil said while tearing two sheets of paper out of his sketchbook.  
‘We’ll start with a circle, doesn’t have to be perfect, doesn’t have to be in one line.’  
‘...'kay.’  
‘Then, a male’s face usually is a bit more rectangular, female’s is more triangular, which shall we start with?’  
‘Have you ever made a self-portrait?’  
‘No, you wanna draw me?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Okay, I mean, I’m the only reference you’ve got right now.’  
‘Ok, I’ve got the circle, now what?’  
‘Two lines going inwards about this much and then two lines even more inwards for a chin.’  
‘Got it.’  
‘Now you’ll need some reference lines, just draw those as light as you can, it’s not as big of a deal if they’re still visible when you’re done, but it’s mostly to draw the right proportions. In simple sketches, I like to use harder pencils because they’re lighter, but in more ambitious drawings I use softer pencils. Those get darker, but are easier to erase later on.’  
‘Aha, that’s good to know.’  
The two continued like this for a while. Roman found that he could see why Virgil liked to draw when he was feeling anxious, as drawing was indeed very calming.  
‘So, the eyes are exactly halfway on the head-’  
‘Wait, really? It sure looks like they’re on the upper side of the face.’  
‘Yeah, on the upper side of the face, but halfway the head. Your face doesn’t cover your whole head, does it?’  
‘Oh yeah…’  
‘Ok, then, your nose ends halfway between your eyes and your chin, so another line there.’  
‘Gotcha.’  
‘And the mouth is again halfway between your nose and your chin.’  
‘Lots of halfways, huh?’  
‘Well, of course, it isn’t always exactly true, but the face does have a lot of those proportions you learn when you start drawing portraits. Another halfway is the hairline, in between the eyes and the top of your head.’  
‘I see.’  
‘Next, you want to split the line where the eyes are going to draw the eyes on in five equal parts, there is about an eye of space in between your eyes.’  
‘... five sure is a lot harder than two.’  
‘Yeah, I know, it took me a while to get that, so don’t be disappointed if it doesn’t turn out as good as you’d hoped.’  
‘Oh, this already looks a lot better than I’d hoped, so now it’s just a point of not doing worse than I expected.’  
‘Nice, ok, now put little lines where the middle of the nose will come and on the outside of the nostrils, like this.’  
‘Wow, this already looks a lot like a nose! With four little lines?’  
‘Heh, it’s always surprising how you can sometimes draw something way more realistic when you keep it as simple as you can.’  
‘Wow, even mine looks vaguely like a nose. The nose is always the part I struggle with, so I might mess it up later on.’  
‘Maybe, anyway, for the mouth, just draw a line in the position you want it, like a cartoon mouth, ya know?’  
‘I’m gonna make you smile, then you’ll have to smile so I can draw you. Do you realize we haven’t seen you actually smile at all?’  
‘Could have expected this…’  
‘Aww, what’s the matter, Sunshine?’  
They continued working until Virgil had his first-ever self-portrait and Roman had a drawing that looked remarkably less like the model, but when he showed it to Patton he still immediately recognized it as Virgil broadly smiling. He was very proud of it, considering it was his first attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I continued with the drawing a bit longer than originally intended... Maybe I'm going to link my Tumblr here at some point, cuz I have made some illustrations like a floor plan of the apartment and the drawings Virgil and Roman made in this chapter, but I can't upload those on here (right?).


	12. People see what they expect to see...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil talks to Logan about the incident with the empty room, Roman talks to the director of the theater he works parttime and finally gets to reading his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Human spell check has read all chapters, so I think I'll just post the final chapter immediately after this one.

The night after the incident in his room, Virgil had searched for reassurance from his brother. Logan invited him inside his room.  
‘I told him he checked when I was in the bathroom, but I’m not sure if it was entirely believable…’  
‘Why not?’  
‘There wasn’t a flush, and when would I’ve come back to my room? Surely, they’ll realize that at some point.’  
‘Why would they continue thinking about it? You’ve given them a believable explanation, my compliments for coming up with such a good excuse that quickly by the way. See, here’s the thing, people see what they expect to see, Roman and Patton do not expect us to be vampires at all, therefore, it won’t occur to them unless we literally show them.’  
‘You sure?’  
‘Positive.’  
Virgil felt a bit better after that but decided not to go for hunts unless he was sure the others were asleep or out.

That Tuesday, Roman arrived at the Theater for the auditions for their new play. When he arrived, one of the directors came up to him.  
‘Good morning, Roman, can I speak with you for a few seconds?’  
‘Yes, of course.’  
‘I suppose you’re here for the auditions?’  
‘Yes, what’s the matter?’  
‘Well, we know you, you have played several support characters in past plays and you did a great job. We don’t see the point in making you go through the auditioning process if we are already sure that you’ll get one of the main parts in this play.’  
‘Wait. What? You can’t, maybe a more talented actor than me will turn up, you can’t turn them down just because you know me.’  
‘We know that. But in this play, there are two main parts played by very similar actors. We need to focus on the chemistry between these two characters and it’s way easier in the auditions if one of the two actors is already clear. That’s why I want to ask you to assist us during these auditions by playing the part you’ll get. The others are auditioning for the other part.’  
‘I see… what play are we even doing?’  
‘You didn’t get the email? Someone wrote us a magnificent stage adaptation of the novel Good Omens by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Have you read it?’  
‘No, but I will. Speaking of reading, I still have that book from the library I should get started on.’  
‘It’s a story about an angel and a demon who have lived on earth since the creation of it and now team up together to stop heaven and hell from starting Armageddon. Unfortunately, a lot of it has been cut from the original story because it would have gotten too long.’  
‘I suppose I will be playing said angel or demon?’  
‘Yes, the demon. His name is Crowley.   
‘Okay, can I see the part for the audition then?’  
‘Of course, please follow me.’

Two days later, on Thursday, Roman finally got to reading the book that had started this whole series of events. After his work, he laid down on his bed and started reading.   
It was a great rendition of the original story, for the reader it was clear from the beginning who the vampire was, but the other characters just didn’t realize what was living with them. Roman could understand why they didn’t see it, because who would ever suspect their roommate to be a vampire? Could you imagine if Virgil or Logan turned out to be a vampire? The idea alone made him laugh, it was ridiculous.   
He continued reading. At a certain point, the main protagonist finally seemed to realize something was off; his roommate didn’t like garlic, was hardly awake during the day and if he was he never went outside. He also seemed to realize that that could explain why said roommate sometimes seemed to disappear from his roo-  
Roman dropped the book. The next couple of minutes he stayed still in his bed, eyes wide open. Virgil. Was he a vampire? He went over the features of vampires he knew. Garlic, check, sunlight, check, up at night, Virgil had said he was a nighthawk, no, wait, that they were nighthawks. Logan too?   
The longer he thought about it, the more it made sense. Roman suddenly got dizzy. He’d been living with two vampires! That explained the coconut water as well. He’d read something about that it was very similar to blood plasma and therefore, in the eyes of someone online, vegan vampires could exist.   
And the hesitation to enter Patton’s house! Once the owner had invited a vampire in, there wasn’t much that could stop him to come over again.  
Roman carefully stood up, he was still a bit dizzy. The first thing he should do was talk to Patton.

‘That’s very silly, kiddo, have you been reading too much again?’  
‘Well, I’ve been reading that modernized version of Dracula, but it only helped me connect the dots, hear me out! What are the standard characteristics of vampires?’  
‘Well, obviously there’s garlic-’  
‘They both have garlic intolerance.’  
‘...sunlight…’  
‘They have to stay inside or wear a coat or something.’  
‘Blood?’  
‘Coconut water is very similar to blood plasma, with coconut water and vitamins they should be able to survive.’  
‘Are you sure, Ro? It seems a bit absurd to me. It could just be a coincidence.’  
‘They hesitated to enter when we invited them over at your place! Vampires can come in unhindered after the first time the owner invites them over.’  
‘Yeah… It’s weird, I’ll give you that. If they are, that at least tells us they don’t necessarily have bad intentions. Otherwise, my parents wouldn’t have been alive anymore, but I spoke to them yesterday. Outside in the sun, so no, they’re not vampires too.’  
‘I didn’t say that.’  
‘You were going to.’  
‘Maybe. But back to the point, I think we should confront Virgil and see how he reacts.’  
‘You promise you’re not going to scare him too badly?’  
‘We’ll have to scare him a bit if we want him to be honest, but you’re right, too much and the honesty would be gone.’


	13. I see that you two have found out about our condition?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton have realized that their roommates are vampires and now confront them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! descriptions involving blood! I have marked the start and end of that particular part in the chapter and there is a short summary at the end, less graphic.
> 
> Final chapter!  
> I'm really glad I finished this, it's the first story I've finished.  
> I'm going to write a sequel, probably even more parts.

Virgil had come out of his room to pour himself a glass of coconut water when he heard Patton’s door open and both Patton and Roman came out. They stood still for a second, looking at him in a somewhat strange way.  
‘Hey guys, what’s the matter?’  
Roman came closer but didn’t answer at first.  
‘Is coconut water working well as a substitute?’  
Virgil froze. Did they know? How was he supposed to react? In a split second, he decided to act dumb.  
‘A substitute? For what? What do you mean?’  
‘You know what I mean, don’t you? I read about it online. The structure is very similar to blood plasma.’  
Virgil panicked. They knew. He stepped back, fear spread across his face. Roman looked very pleased with himself.  
‘I was right. You two are in fact vampires, aren’t you?’  
‘What the heck!? Where did you get that idea? That’s ridiculous! We’re not vampires!’  
Patton stepped closer. Virgil backed away. What were they going to do? He realized that his panicked denying hadn’t been a very good idea. It probably would’ve worked better if he’d agreed and disappeared into his room, leaving them wondering whether or not he’d been bluffing. Then, when they’d asked, later on, he could’ve said that people had thought they were vampires since their youth because of their weird allergies and everything. But it was too late for that now. Patton stepped closer again, and he backed away again, hitting the counter.  
‘Back off!’  
‘Don’t worry, kiddo, I don’t want to hurt you.’  
Virgil scoffed.  
‘Apart from the word “kiddo” that was exactly what that guy in 1837 said!’  
Roman looked up in surprise.  
‘You guys have been around for that long? I forgot that vampires can get super old!’  
Virgil looked at him suspiciously. He still didn’t believe that they weren’t going to hurt him. Then he saw that Logan was standing behind them.  
‘I see that you two have found out about our condition?’  
Roman quickly turned around.  
‘Yeah, I was reading that book and suddenly I realized. So you’re really vampires? That’s so cool!’  
‘Wait, you’re not scared or angry or whatever? You just think it’s cool?’ Virgil couldn’t believe his ears.  
‘I mean, yeah, you know we’re both fantasy geeks right? I took you to my parents’ house, but they’re still happy, healthy human beings, so I take it you don’t really want to hurt anyone.’  
‘Well, we do need blood from time to time,’ Logan said, ‘Only the coconut water and vitamins don’t seem to satisfy enough. We go for hunts in the park sometimes, but even then, the blood of mice also can’t seem to do the job completely.’  
Roman looked at Patton and back at Logan. He wasn’t sure if the thing he was about to say was the wisest, but he wanted to help his friends.  
‘You can have some of mine if you want.’  
Logan looked at him in surprise. Behind him, he heard Virgil move. He half expected to feel teeth in his neck, but instead, he heard his roommate’s voice.  
‘No. We can’t. We just need to find a different solution. No way we’re going to drink your blood!’  
Logan, however, took out his phone to google something. He started mumbling calculations on how much blood one can lose safely:  
‘The average person has 4 to 6 L of blood, males usually have more than females and of course, the bigger the person, the more blood they have. We have a tall male, however, I do not want to risk anything, so we’ll go with 4 L. One can lose about 14% of their blood without experiencing any side effects apart from feeling light-headed or dizzy. One can lose up to 30% of their blood with mild side effects such as feeling nausea and pale skin. 14% of 4 L is about 0,5 L and 30% is exactly 1,2 L.’  
He looked up at Roman.  
‘It’s your choice, Roman, how much are you willing to give?’  
‘Go for the 30%, you two need it.’  
‘Thank you, Roman, we’ll both have 0,6 L then. Any ideas on how to measure it?’  
Logan received two answers, one from his brother and one from Roman:  
‘No way, I’m not going to drink Roman’s blood! Have you got any idea what could go wrong?’  
‘A glass of water is about 200 mL, so you could both have about three glasses. I’m not very keen on seeing my blood in glasses, so I’m going to trust your ability to estimate how much you’re drinking.’  
‘Ok, that’s an even worse idea! We’re going to estimate how much we can drink before Roman dies?!’  
‘Virgil, calm down for a moment. If we get over the 30% mark, he won’t immediately die. We would need to drink 50% of his blood to make that happen. Also, I’ve done the calculations with the amount of blood one would expect in a small female’s body. The 30% I have calculated could be only as much as 20% of Roman’s total amount of blood. And if it really makes you feel better, estimate two glasses instead of three. Then we’ll surely stay in between 14% and 20%.’  
Virgil still wasn’t giving in. Roman asked about some more practicalities.  
‘So, do you need the neck, or is the arm good enough? I feel like my arm would be safer, even though, if it’s easier, I’m kinda curious what a bite in the neck feels like. I may or may have not fantasized about it and actually want to know what it’s like.’  
‘In that case, yes, the neck would be easier. You might want to lay down because there is a good chance you will get very dizzy as the blood will leave your body quite quickly.’  
Roman walked to the couch and sat down.  
‘Before we start, can I see your teeth?’  
Logan nodded and pushed out his teeth. He pulled up his lip and opened his mouth a little to show Roman, who looked way too excited for someone who was going to willingly undergo a vampire’s ‘attack’.  
‘Cool…’  
Patton walked over.  
‘May I see them?’  
Logan turned around and Patton looked very impressed. He then stepped back again.  
‘I may need to leave the room, not very fond of the sight of blood.’  
‘Yes, of course. We’ll warn you immediately when we’re done.’  
‘Thanks, one more question, Roman won’t turn into a vampire himself?’  
‘Oh, no, of course not. It is not the bite that turns someone into a vampire, but the drinking of vampire blood. If every person bitten would turn into a vampire, everyone would have been turned into a vampire a long time ago.’  
‘Makes sense. Ok, I’ll be in my room.’  
They waited until Patton had disappeared, then Roman laid down and Logan kneeled next to the couch.  
‘Well, here goes nothing!’  
‘Are you sure?’  
‘Yes, of course, come on.’

WARNING! From here on I will describe Logan and Virgil drinking Roman’s blood, if this triggers you, skip until you see END DANGER ZONE. In the endnotes, there will be a quick summary of what happened.

And with that Roman turned his head away and revealed his neck. Next, he felt Logan’s teeth sink through his skin. It hurt a little, but not as much as he’d expected it to. He felt Logan carefully counting his ‘sips’ and the blood leaving his body. As Logan had predicted, he got very dizzy, but not much more. Logan stopped drinking after what he thought was about two and a half glasses of blood. He kept the holes in Roman’s neck closed with his fingers and looked up to Virgil.  
‘Are you sure you don’t want any?’  
‘I can’t, I-’ He got interrupted by Roman.  
‘Virgil? It’s okay, this might look dramatic, but I’m only a little dizzy right now. If you give me a moment to get some more blood to my head and drink slowly I’m fine.’  
Virgil still looked hesitant but gave in. The smell and sight of his brother finally drinking human blood again was too much to resist. They waited a couple more minutes before Virgil kneeled down. Roman looked at him, smiled, and closed his eyes.  
‘Go ahead.’  
Logan removed his fingers and Virgil bit his friend in his neck, next to where Logan had bitten him. Slowly he started drinking. The taste of blood filled his mouth and Virgil almost made a weird sound of satisfaction, counting his sips carefully and stopping after what he thought was about two glasses of blood. While he was drinking Logan had walked to the bathroom to get bandages. As soon as Logan had covered the holes, Roman moved to the side of the couch, hanging his head over the edge to get the blood back quicker. 

END DANGER ZONE

Logan’s calculations had been correct, Roman looked a bit pale and felt a little nauseous, but apart from that, he felt fine. Virgil walked over to Patton’s room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Patton’s face showed, looking a bit pale as well. Apparently thinking about what was going on behind his door had been unpleasant enough. He looked down and grabbed the doorframe.  
‘There’s still some on your teeth and face, Virge.’  
‘Oh, I’m so sorry, one moment.’  
‘It’s okay, I’ll have to get used to it eventually, otherwise living with two vampires might get hard. How are you, Roman?’  
‘Exactly like Logan predicted I would be; dizzy, lightheaded, bit nauseous, that’s it.’  
‘We have to thank you sincerely, Roman, I do not know for how much longer we could’ve gone without human blood.’  
‘You’re welcome, Calculator Watch. Thank you for the experience, was fun.’  
‘You’re unbelievable, Princey, “was fun”...’  
‘You surprised?’  
‘Not really.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of what happened in the danger zone: Logan bites Roman, and Roman convinces Virgil he’s fine and he can drink.
> 
> So, yeah! I'm already writing part two, not sure about the title yet, so it may take a while. We'll see. I'm not finished, that's all I'm trying to say!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was a lot of fun writing, so I've continued! The first chapter of part two is up, but the order in which I'm writing the chapters is making no sense at all, so it might take a while to get chapter two out. But then I'll probably upload multiple chapters at once or something...


End file.
